El Rey (episode)/Transcript
Y'dala Elder: What a wonderful gift you have! Shh. Do not be afraid. All are welcome here. The storm outside is growing worse but it is good to see magic again. Hmm? Oh, nonsense. Your magic is important, wanderer. Do you not understand? Oh... My dear. Thank the stars you were brought to this place. Come! Follow me. There is so much to show you! Skout: You wanna go... in there? I know you're not normally the joking type, Toth, but are you trying out jokes now? Toth: It's the only place the Nomad could've gone. There's no way he gets far inside of that thing. This might be our only chance. Skout: Yeah, it might. But if we go in after him it might as well be our tomb! These Nowhere storms are savagerous! They'll zap the brains right out of your head- assuming you don't wind up lost and buried in the sands first. Toth: Don't let a book tell you what you can't do. I think you can handle this. Skout: You really think so? Well, then, I think so, too! Skout:I think I might've just remembered the fact that I'm no good at this bravery thing! Maybe we should head on back? Toth: Just a little further! He's got to be close! Bounty Hunter: Aargh, my brains! Skout: I know catching the Nomad's important to you but he ain't gonna do us any good if this storm fricassees us! We can't hunt him if we're dead! Toth: So don't die, then! Skout: Yeah... about that... Skout: Whoa! Toth: What's this thing even doing out here?! Toth: Oh. Skout: Sure! That makes sense. Skout: Oh, think, you dunderhead! Skout: Yes! Skout: Cow patties..... Toth: Skout! Can you hear me? Skout: Hey... I hope he didn't zap your brains. Toth: No... No, I got him. Skout:That makes sense. I'm feeling a mite bit fuzzy-ish. You go get that Nomad without me. I'll just... wait... here.... Toth BREAKS: Skout? Skout: Do you know where Toth is? Don Paragon: So, Toth, let me get this straight. You and that cute-as-a-button, what's-her-name, of yours circle the Nomad for weeks on end, and just when you're on his trail and have him cornered in a Nowhere storm--you abandoned your search? Toth: Yes, Don Paragon. We... had an emergency. Don Paragon: Oh, thank goodness! For a second I thought you'd started considering going back on our deal. Because that's the only explanation I can come up with in my pretty little cabeza for why you'd come back to me again empty-handed! Toth: It was one of my soldiers! She-- Don Paragon: No! Not one of your soldiers, your spittoon girl! You know what I do when one of my possessions starts failing me right in the middle of something important?! I leave it behind and get a new one! When we first met, the thing that impressed me the most about you was that you were willing to do anything to save your people. Your lot may live longer than most, but they won't get far without my help. They need magic. I need the Nomad. But I need the Nomad to give them magic. Don't you know how this works? Dandy Lion: I don't! Sorry. Don Paragon: When I bring El Rey the Nomad he's going to reward me for doing what none of his other governors have done for the last one hundred years; He's going to make me one of them, and give me all the powers that come with the title! Dandy Lion: So, would that make you the Governor of the Southwest? The South-Southwest? Sorry, I don't mean to criticize or nothing! It's just if neither of those have much of a ring to it- Aagh! Don Paragon: Don't! Does anyone else want to critique my life goals? How about you, Toth? Do you have a better plan to help your people than doing it through me, my way? FINGERS I never thought I'd have to tell you, of all people, to stop caring so much. I need you back on my side. Help me, help you, help me- become a Governor. Then we both get what we want! SHARPLY Toth: I'm sorry, sir. It- it won't happen again. Don Paragon: Good. Now, one of you fetch somebody to clean this mess up. I've got fencing practice to attend to. Red Manuel: Red Manuel knew he'd watch you fail! Skout: Toth! I can't believe you... saved me... Oh, okay, I'll see you later! Category:Transcripts